Premature Provocation
by Augmented
Summary: Taunting doesn't get you anywhere, does it? Implied Ike/Marth


**Just came to me when I was thinking about their taunts and stuff… I just threw this together in fifteen minutes. Excuse the crappyness, K? Thx. -_- I did this at one in the morning... it's probably really sucky... I might remove it later.**

Provocation

Yet another double-battle was taking place during the tournament. This meant working together with people you didn't like, but it also meant more coins, so it wasn't too bad.

This match happened to involve four of the most talented fighters: Marth, Ike, Link, and Pit. The most heated battles drew a large crowd… _and_ a lot of television viewers. Like always, this match was a stock-match; five to be exact. Link and Marth were already friends, and worked together quite well. Ike and Pit on the other hand, had quite opposing personalities.

"Mina, Mitte Kure!" Marth used his signature taunt after sending Pit flying off the stage: Everybody, look at me! Not that anyone could understand it, anyway. The prince often spoke Japanese, despite the fact that he knew English. But today, however, was different-everyone was already looking at him. Somehow, Pit's bow caught on Marth's pants and bottom portion of his tunic before he lost his first life. His rather sharp weapon cut Marth's attire to pieces. It left him rather… bare. The blue garments were resting on the floor, and his _pink _underwear was exposed._ Lacy, hot _pink.

This time, Marth didn't have to say his taunt to be looked at. Most of the crowd went wide-eyed. Some of them even laughed-mostly the so called "villains" like Ganondorf, Bowser, King Dedede and Wario. A few were making comments about Marth's sexuality and how it was already obvious to begin with.

Hearing the laughter coming from the stands, Marth looked around, baffled, to investigate the cause. Glancing at his own body and finally realizing what Pit did, Marth sat down on the stage to try and cover himself up as his face turned extremely red.

Link was laughing maniacally, and Pit saw this as an opportunity to claim one of his lives. Ike was glued to the spot, blushing furiously. With only one of the smashers actually _trying _to fight, the four of them looked incredibly stupid: Link was on the floor, as was Marth. Ike and Pit were standing around, trying to figure out what they should do. Luckily, Marth's prayers were granted. Instead of continuing this EPIC FAIL of a supposedly epic match on LIVE TV, Master Hand teleported everyone out of the arena, and the broadcasts were off-air.

Link laughed for another ten seconds before calming down and taking his leave to the dining hall. Pit muttered something about being sorry that he caused the scene and followed after Link. Where was Ike? That's another story... which I guess can be told now.

Marth waited for most of the smashers to leave the stands. He didn't want to be seen in his underwear-correction, _pink _underwear-going back to his room. It was bad enough already, being seen that way all over the globe. Maybe he should resign...

Marth had waited some twenty minutes, when he decided that he should make a run for it to his room. Everyone was getting lunch by now, after all. Getting up from his seated position, Marth used his hands to attempt to hide the object of his embarrassment. The prince dashed up the stairs, and almost made it to his room when he saw the last person that he wanted to see.

Ike was standing in the doorway, arms folded. He blocked the path between Marth and his room. "P-P-PLEASE! ...MOVE!"

Turning even redder than earlier, Marth shut his eyes and hung his head down to avoid the mercenary's eyes and clutched his boxers. He braced himself for whatever clever insult was coming, but Ike was just smiling. The mercenary pinned the prince to the wall on the opposite side; their noses were centimeters apart. Apparently, he found that this was the _perfect_ opportunity for a confession. Marth only held his breath and decided to open his eyes when Ike...

"Your boxers are sexy."

Ike then leaned in to osculate, but he only kissed the air. Marth had swooned on the spot, and ended up on the carpeted floor in a crumpled heap. Heck, at least the blush was gone.

Sooooooo then… what's the moral of this story? Well… just for the sake of saying there actually was one... uh...

Don't wear pink boxers on a match.


End file.
